


Castiel's Deal with the Empty

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bizarre villain scheme to repress destiel backfires, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chuck Shurley is God, Deadpan Castiel, During Canon, Earnest Castiel, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meta, Meta Ending, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Sensitive Dean Winchester, Sensitivity, Spoilers for Season 15: Episode 13, Supernatural Season 15, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: Castiel's Deal with the Shadow in the Empty stated once he allowed himself to be happy he would die and be claimed by the Empty.Castiel hides the deal from his friend Dean, but Dean can tell something is worrying his friend. So Dean takes Cas out to a local fishing spot to talk things out.Fluff, humor, sass, and meta follow.This story is set in canon after the events in season 15 episode 13.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Castiel's Deal with the Empty

"Cas, I need to get out of the bunker for a bit. Do you wanna go for a drive in Baby?" Dean asked Cas. Dean watched Cas's face, waiting for him to turn and look back at him.

"Not really Dean. I'm reading the lore to see if we can find some artifact to keep Chuck from destroying us." Cas responded. He did not look up from his book.

"It'll be a quick drive. I promise.” Dean smiled. “We can both use a break from being cooped up in here."

Cas could hear the smile in Dean's voice. And he couldn't resist looking up to catch Dean smiling at him. Cas did feel like he could use a break, and Dean’s smile melted any other resolve he had to read more lore. He stared back at Dean for a few moments to let Dean think he was still thinking it over.

"Okay Dean, I will go with you", Cas held Dean's gaze a little longer. All the awkwardness Cas felt around other people or other angels never existed between him and Dean. He could just stare into Dean's green eyes and contemplate the extraordinary person Dean was. He enjoyed their time together, and he was glad to go for a car ride with his friend.

“Let’s go then,” Dean replied as he climbed the stairs to the bunker’s entrance. In a few minutes, Dean and Cas were riding down the road in the Impala. 

Dean worried about Castiel, he seemed withdrawn lately. In the past, when Cas, his brother Sam, or himself had started acting squirrely it usually meant there was some kind of terrible fate hanging over them. Dean knew how hard bearing that crap felt, and he was determined that none of them would have to deal with it on their own anymore. 

Dean wanted to give Cas his full attention, so he thought about a place where he could park Baby for them to talk. He thought of a fishing spot nearby, and he decided relaxing by the side of the river with his buddy would be the perfect place to try to get Cas to spill his guts.

"Hey Cas, mind if we stop to fish? I just need a distraction from worrying about the imminent doom Chuck has been promising us."

"Sure Dean, we can go fish. Although I confess I’m not very good at fishing." Cas replied.

"Don’t worry about it, also can you grab the cooler from the backseat?", Dean asks after he parks the Impala on the side of the river embankment. Then Dean proceeds to grab a blanket and some fishing gear from Baby's trunk and walks to the river.

The weather is comfortable, the sun is shining, and there is plenty of beer in the cooler. Dean spreads the blanket in a sunny spot by the river, and starts to think this was a pretty outstanding way to spend the afternoon. Dean and Cas seat themselves on the blanket by the river after they casted out their lures. After a moment consideration, Dean decides to take the direct approach to find out what is bothering Castiel.

“So Cas, anything on your mind you wanna talk about?”

“Hmm... well, that’s an interesting question, Dean. I remember everything, so there is always a lot on my mind. I could talk to you about how this river reminded me of the time my brother Gabriel and I went sneaking out of Heaven to swim in Earth’s rivers, when I was much younger several millennia ago.” Cas reminisced. “Gabriel and I had to sneak to Earth because Heaven has no rivers. Sure, you may find a river in a Paradise of a human soul, but those are just copies from memories. Real rivers are a miracle. The currents in rivers can carry sediment little by little over time. So when you think about it, the river in front of us now, will not be the same river here tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Cas, I think geological processes are swell too.” Dean said, “But I gotta call bullshit, I've seen you swim. You just walk out into the middle of the river and drown."

"To be fair Dean, my head was full of Leviathans at that time.” Cas objected. “Under normal circumstances, I'm a very competent swimmer."

"Prove it." Dean stared into Cas's blue eyes watching them brighten with the afternoon sun.

Cas returned Dean’s stare, he could tell Dean was stressed. His brow remained creased with worry even when he smiled and joked. The weight of the world on his shoulders was taking a toll on him. It was taking a toll on all of them. Cas thought a swim in the river would be a nice change of pace from saving the world and stopping apocalypses.

Cas reeled in his line. He stood up, got undressed, and swam out into the river.

Dean was not sure at what point his attempt to have a heart-to-heart with Cas unexpectedly transformed into a Dear Penthouse letter. He watched Cas jump into the river and proceed to go swimming buck naked without a trace of concern. Dean began wishing he had asked Cas to prove he could swim years ago. 

Dean thought about whether he should join his friend or just stay seated on the river bed. He quickly decided swimming with Cas was hands down the funner choice. Dean gathered the fishing rods to put back in the trunk, and stripped down and put his clothes away. He grabbed hold of a rope swing, and then flung himself into the river.

After making a splash and waving to Cas. Cas swam up to Dean. Cas noticed Dean seemed anxious over something. Cas had real concern on his face when he asked, “Dean, are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"No, Cas, it’s nothing like that," Dean laughed quietly. “But there is something I want to ask. And I'm usually a lot smoother at things like this. But Cas, do you think we can be more than friends?"

"Like what Dean?", Cas asked.

"Like the Pizza man Cas." Dean said while giving the most dazzling smile he could to Cas.

Cas felt that if it hadn’t been for his angel grace holding him together, his entire being would have just exploded into a trillion molecules. Cas had fallen in love with Dean the first time he touched his soul while pulling him from Hell.

Back then Cas was still a tool for Heaven so he had to act impartial. And Cas was a lousy actor. But even after he rebelled he would never initiate things with Dean. He understood that Dean was damaged by all the hardships and trauma he had endured. Cas wanted Dean to move past those scars and learn to love himself. He knew anything more than a friendly relationship with Dean would be a failure, if Dean didn’t love himself first. Especially because poor self worth was Castiel’s cross to bear too. No one else can give you more or take away your self worth. It’s a hard fought war with yourself to learn to love and forgive yourself for all your failures, shames, and regrets.

And now out of the blue Dean was asking Cas to be his pizza man. He racked his brain for the most sincere, romantic, honest response imaginable.

"Yeah, of course Dean. I'd like that very much." Cas replied.

Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel, and Dean’s lips pressed into Cas’s mouth. Cas parted his lips, and their tongues slid along each other. The sensation caused by Cas’s tongue and lips and skin was amazing, and Dean pulled away before things got too heated.

“Mmm-damn, Cas you kiss so good.” Dean says his voice sounding hoarse.

“Thanks Dean, your kissing was alright too.” Cas responds.

“Cas, go on I can tell you liked it.” Dean laughs. “We should probably head back. I don’t want to have to call Sam to bail us out if we get busted for public nudity.”

“Wanna dry off?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, we can use the blanket if you can share. But just give me a min to swim over here a bit.”

Cas and Dean leave the river to dry off and get dressed. And by the time Dean has gotten dressed. Cas is already fully clothed and laying carelessly on the grass. As Dean approaches Cas sits up and smiles softly to him. Dean drops himself in Cas’s lap. Cas places his hand on Dean’s jawline and turns his head so he can tenderly kiss Dean on the mouth. Dean opens his lips and let’s his tongue slide into back into Cas’s mouth. The kiss is slow and exploring, their tongues slide back and forth unrushed like they could just hold this kiss and let time slip past without a care.

They break off the kiss and lean into each other.

“Cas, I’m not great at relationships, but I’d like this to be different.”

“Dean, I think you and I already have plenty to be stressed about. I don’t want your relationship with me to be one more thing to worry over. This doesn’t have to be complicated, and you know I’ll always be here for you regardless of whether or not this works out.”

“Alright, Cas. I’m glad we came out to the river today.” Dean said.

“Me too, I think this has been a pretty good first date you took me on Dean.”

“I know, I am awesome even when I don’t plan to be. And turns out you are a competent swimmer.”

“I’m glad you were attracted to my swimming competency Dean.”

“I don’t know, if you had started drowning, I probably could have dove in to rescue you with similarly sexy results.” Dean responded.

“I’m an angel, so I can’t drown Dean. But if that’s your kink I can go find some risky puddle for you to rescue me from.”

Dean laughs at that, and Castiel joins in laughing too. Castiel realizes he has never laughed so hard and felt so happy as he has today.

Suddenly a look of fear washes over Cas's face. Dean notices and looks questioningly at Cas.

“I have something I need to tell you Dean.” Cas says, "To save Jack's life I had made a deal with the Empty, and the deal was once I allowed myself to be happy the Empty would claim my life.”

"Um, Cas it seemed to me like you’ve been happy since we started making out in the river.”

"Yeah, I have been. But this primordial being in the Empty called the Shadow likes sleeping A LOT. So I'm not really sure how credible the threat of this deal is." Cas explains, "The Shadow pretty much told me it likes sleeping for billions of years at a time."

"Ok, well I can try to keep you sad if you think it will help? Like I'm sure I can manage being a selfish lover, or tell you some of Sam's long-winded boring stories."

"Thank you Dean.” Cas replies with an eye roll. 

After some reflection, Cas says “I really don’t understand the obsession with repressed feelings with supernatural entities. I feel like they may have some mental health issues. And I have the impression the Shadow just needs a hug, companionship, or therapy. So maybe after we figure out how to get Chuck back on the rails, we can try to find the Shadow a friend. Maybe a hibernating bear."

"Or gank the Shadow," Dean offers.

"Yeah, if the Shadow splits us up, then ganking gets my vote.” Cas responds. “I'm relieved you know about the Empty's deal Dean. I didn't want to burden you with it. But I feel much better." Cas offers Dean his hand to hold. Dean scoops it up and they entwine their fingers together.

Dean looks into Cas's eyes, "We'll figure this out Cas. I believe in us."

"Wanna head back to the bunker Dean? I'm okay staying here with you if you're not ready."

"I'm ready Cas. I know my brother Sam. He'll be really supportive of us in a relationship. He never was the one keeping us apart. Sometimes I think Chuck is right and there are strings being pulled controlling our voices and our actions. Some of those forces wanted to keep our feelings for each other buried as deep as possible, because they had their own agendas and prejudices. But its not Chuck, he is just another supporting character serving to further a plot beyond his control. Our only true freedom Cas is during these brief moments when the outside force doesn't have its eyes turned on us. That's when we are free to be you and me."

“If what you say is true Dean, then I am sorry for these entities that have so much hate and fear of how we identify ourselves and our sexuality that they try to repress our nature and force us into their own narrow ideas of what is acceptable.”

“Agreed, let’s go home Cas. I want to tell Sam and Jack all about us.”


End file.
